Marvel At Lord Superman
by James631
Summary: Beyond the boundaries of his own world he will exact his revenge on his counterparted enemies. Come what powers may exist in the known worlds for none of it can stop him. Marvel and fear the power and likes of Lord Superman!
1. Old Scores

Disclaimer: I own none of DC Comic characters or property or any other companies and industries' property pertaining to.

Claimer: I own this original story

**Marvel at Lord Superman**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Old Scores**

* * *

The clash above was brutal.

In the end only one titan could remain standing and the other must fall and fall he did. He fell with the speed of Hermes and cratered the grounds of the stately manor. His body felt shattered, but the strongest mortal alive moved to raise himself up once again. He reached for the edge of crater and clawed his way out. For a timeless immortal body it sure could feel a pounding or two when it came to this battle. The prestige of his red garment and the bolted emblem torn to pieces. The outcome of the fight was not what Captain Marvel expected.

Then again, as he looked up, he never expected to fight someone like this to the death. And after all, who in existence had enough brawn to defeat the likes of Superman?

The man in black and white held his arms across his chest as his unholy white cape blew with the wind. With stern eyes holding no compassion for the man he once was. In another lifetime Captain Marvel stood in awe and in admiration of him. Once going as far as wanting to be him. A boyhood fantasy to be a man of such fortitude and unbendable moral strength.

The Super Man.

Those long days of admiration were over now. Spent and twisted into rage and contempt for the shell of the man before him.

Marvel grabbed at his side with a painful groan from his indestructible ribs.

The victor hovered closer. "Just get out of my way Marvel. This isn't your fight."

Captain Marvel took several deep breaths to muster his courage. "I wont do that Superman." His face turned bitter. "Only one of us is going to walk away from this."

"If that's what it takes." Superman hesitated but nevertheless grabbed the downed hero and held him face first to the ground. His eyes burned and unleashed their fury at Captain Marvel's skull. It was painful, but the flesh did not break.

His screams served only as an incentive for Superman to intensify his attack.

It hurt and Superman's vice grip kept him pinned, the boy couldn't take it. Inside, he panicked.

"Say it," Superman ordered.

Captain Marvel didn't want to, but the pain had gotten to the boy. The child under pressure of the authoritative relented. This nightmare had to end.

"Shazam."

The bolt came crashing down as Superman sped out of the way. In a brilliant flash the man Captain Marvel turned back into the boy Billy Maison. His head hurt but his body was without injury from battle. On his knees he stared at the ground dreading to look up once the shadow was upon the boy.

It was over.

The assurance of that defeat made gazing upon his soon-to-be killer to find murderous looking eyes that turned brimstone red. Billy made ready to speak the word again, but his body language gave away his intent. Before anything could be said or done the picture went blank to the batcave's main computer terminal. Superman crushed the surveillance device before the deed was seen.

Bruce lowered his head in shame and assumed all the blame in Billy's death. Had he tried to keep Marvel out of this fight just a little bit harder, maybe...

There was no time for guilt as the Batman looked up again. His gauntlet fists tightened with the defeated feelings shifting into something the Dark Knight could use. No mercy would be found in this arena, no inhuman strength or intimidation from Superman's murderous rage would stop Bruce Wayne from killing the Man of Steel.

He was ready for this battle with only one true task left lying before him.

"Alfred?" Battle said pressing a control on the computer. "Are you there?"

"Always sir." Alfred appeared on screen.

It felt good to see the old man's face one last time.

"Are you all safe?"

"Yes sir," the monotone candor professionalism in the old man's voice failed him. The was doing his best to stay composed and dignified. "Although Master Tim has expressed a great deal of concern to where I had to retrain him. And I'm afraid I cannot locate Master Dick."

Bruce lowered his head holding back a smile for his adopted son.

"He wont make it here in time," he dryly said.

"With all due respect sir, you do not have to face him."

"Its time I paid for my sins, Alfred. We all have to."

A long silence stood between the two men. The manor above rumbled with destruction that both could hear.

"Stay safe Alfred. J'onn is still looking for everyone close to me."

"We will, Master Bruce." He hesitated with what to say next, hoping the words were needed to say were unwarranted. "Goodbye young man."

Bruce's eyes looked up and with a failing few seconds to not say what should be said he switched off the communication line. There was a battle to fight and Batman needed no distractions. With the flutter of his cape, he stepped before the awaiting device that he would start the battle off with. The armaments folded around his body and the gears locked into place. It added strength to his side, he was going to need that. Every last trick and edge at his disposal Bruce was going to need to level the playing field.

To destroy the manor wasn't needed but doing so felt so good. For years Bruce and his ways of going about doing things ate under Superman's skin. Each time they butted heads, he had to be the bigger man and back down. Bruce tested his limits of patience knowing fully well he could crush the puny man without a sweat. It was for the sake of friendship and the greater good that Superman allowed this dominating role of the Batman to overshadow him.

No longer.

The bat cave entrance was pushed out of the way without trouble. The automated defenses placed there delayed him for but a few inconvenient moments. Once down the steps the cave was pitch black with no noise even from the winged rodents from above. Superman always wondered how Bruce managed to not lose his mind being down here so much. To stay in darkness with no one to talk to; only a single minded goal to company him.

He must have lost that mind of his by now if he thought darkness would stop Lord Superman.

"This wont work, Bruce. You can't hide from me," Superman said as he gazed from one corner to the other using his x-ray vision.

"Whose hiding?" came the voice of the dark night from every corner of the cave and with it came the crumbling of the ground underneath Superman.

By the time Superman realized what was happening, Batman shot up from the ground and with his exosuit covered limp grabbed hold of the Man of Steel's neck.

"This wont work, you know that," Superman said while he allowed the hold on his neck to continue. "It may have been enough to face off with Darkseid, but going up against someone like me is entirely different."

"Maybe, but I've upgraded a thing or two." A loaded punched followed and with the exosuit's power, it sent Lord Superman into the costume racks.

The glass fell around him as Lord Superman remained on the ground. He didn't like people pushing him around when he could just as easy snap their necks like a toothpick. He wanted to see the eyes behind the mask of the broken man as his life would come to an end. To see the man afraid for once in his life of something out of his control.

The exosuit whirred in motion and ran towards him. Lord Superman acted quickly, using his heat vision to strike at the heart of the suit. Bruce was forced to halt in motion to fight off such awesome force of the attack. He threw up a forearm and allowed its armored shielding to take the heat. It shocked Lord Superman to see anything hold up against his power for very long. Than again, this was Bruce and he was always prepared for these kinds of things, but no armor could hold out forever against him.

The forearm armor showed its weakening.

Bruce grunted in frustration as Lord Superman intensified.

"Give it up, Bruce."

The other arm came up and on it a small cannon appeared. A second was all it took for Superman to deduce what it was. Its green energy build up before it fired. It was already too late to move as the beam struck at Lord Superman and ending his attack.

The kryptonite beam was murderously painful. He had to act quickly before all his strength was sapped away from him. With one fist jab at the floor, the ground rumbled and threw Bruce's attack off. Lord Superman flew to him at top speeds with two heavy punches. The metal armored head cranked and thudded with the force and Bruce was forced back. Of course it wouldn't throw the Dark Knight off that his head should just as well been lifted off his body there. He returned the attack with another beam strike, however it was met with a crushing hand.

The two went at with punch after punch against the other. When he tired of the prolonging for his win over Bruce, Lord Superman easily grabbed at him and tossed him across the cave. The crash in the wall must have hurt, he reasoned. In fact, Bruce's entire body would be broken by the fighting by now.

The suit struggled to raise its waist side up to even look at him.

"Before this is done, Bruce. I want to know something. Why?"

Batman groaned as one arm chopped into the ground for support. "Why do you need to ask? It wasn't right, Superman. None of it."

"Not right?" Lord Superman found anger in every word Bruce said. "You were the one who worked the hardest out of any of us putting this business together! This is more your fault than mine. And I've spent the last two years regaining my powers again to make you pay for it."

"I wasn't the one who killed the president of the United States." With that, a rocket fired from the exosuit and hit Lord Superman without fail.

The blast stunned him long enough for Bruce to grab at Lord Superman once again. Only this time, the forearm armor plate snapped off to reveal the kryptonite rock that powered the destroyed cannon. Lord Superman made to get away, but his neck was once again in Batman's grasp. His eyes shut tight as his body absorbed the deadly radiation to his body.

"You killing me Bruce wont make things right. This world hates and fears us. You will never earn their forgiveness."

"No, I wont." Batman's grip gradually tightened. "But, I never was one who needed or cared for forgiveness to do the things I do." He walked two staled steps forward, leaning forward as he did so. "With you gone, this world has a chance to make it right. No one should have the kind of power we forced...on...them..."

The grip tightened. Lord Superman was at his mercy and before Bruce could finish the job, a tightening of his own struck at him. This one from his heart.

The grip on Lord Superman was lost as Bruce grabbed for his left arm and chest. The action gave Lord Superman the chance to smack the green rock off the suit and away from him as he fell to the ground. Bruce could barely breath and the environment of the suit only added to his labored breaths. He fell to his knees powerless to do anything but gasp for air.

Lord Superman looked down at the kneeling foe with his arms across his chest and smirk on his face. It felt good, Bruce bowing down before his might. The irony of it all was not lost, but Superman savored the moment to its fullest.

"What's the matter, Batman? That suit still too much for your little old heart?" Then came a kick that knocked Bruce to the ground. "Here, let me help you with that."

In seconds, the armor was in pieces and Batman was left exposed with only his original Batman suit to protect him. The suit he wore before Lord Batman was born.

Lord Superman grabbed the downed man and raised him from the waist up to face him.

"One last thing before this mission of yours comes to close, Bruce. I want that little dimension portal toy of yours."

"Why?" Batman asked weakly.

"There other places out there Batman, where I can do some real good."

"And make it into the toilet our world is now?"

Another smirk. "Well, I still have a few things to settle with my other self from that world."

Bruce lazily turned his head at the deactivated portal. "You won't get it to work. I've locked it and already erased the software for it to function."

A smile as Superman pulled out from his belt a silver object. "That's where the Motherbox comes in, Batman. Anywhere I want to go she'll take me."

"It doesn't work that way. We both know it wont."

Lord Superman returned the device back to his belt and pulled Batman into the air. He removed the cowl and balled his fist in preparation to strike.

"Make it easy on yourself, Bruce. Tell me how to get to that world."

Bruce could feel his weakened heart beat slower in his chest. His face remained emotionless and firm in the face of his killer. If he were to die here tonight, then there would be no regrets in knowing everything was done to making the world a better place for one small little boy who lost his parents a long time ago.

"What are you waiting for?" Batman asked firmly.

Superman hesitated. "Fine."

His body tightened for the anticipation. Superman's expression turned grim as he stared Bruce dead in the eye. No fear laid in him nor the shame of their failure as the world's freedom protectors could be read in his eyes. Bruce wasn't afraid of death, he never was. As much as Superman hated what they had done, he never shown regret for the Justice Lords' actions.

Not like him.

A man who kept in the shadows displayed more remorse for what had taken place than any other of the team members. It was suppose to be the boy scout who felt the regret of the world when bad things happened. Him, who held a kind and forgiving natured heart. Not a man who used fear and terror to strike in the hearts of people.

"Do it, Kent. Show me the kind of person we all turned out to be."

He wanted to. He had to, but...

Lord Superman's face turned even grimmer. In a fit of inner defeated rage he single handily tossed the man in the air. Batman soared then slammed against the cave walls. He groaned before his head lowered. It seemed fitting in a way, Lord Superman thought. The first time they met, it was Bruce who had thrown him across the room. A last token of their ending friendship as Lord Superman made his way to the dimension portal. He hadn't really thought about what to do once getting to where he was going. Vengeance against the other Superman was the drawing notion to go to the other world again, but the true hidden reasoning kept to himself motivated each step closer to the portal's controls. Lois hated what he had done as did his parents, and Jimmy and the many others too. He wanted to get away from those eyes and find a place where they would not look at him like that. Even if it were just for a while.

A few controls pressed and the machine was on. It had no destination but once Lord Superman placed the Motherbox to it, the two technologies activated the doorway portal. The green vortex and electrical energies replaced by a boomtube that awaited its summoner to enter. Lord Superman took one footstep away with the Motherbox safely placed at his side. With only a turn of his head did he notice Bruce's grunting.

Bruce was hunched weary on his feet, breathing heavily. He bled from the mouth, face bruised and beginning to swell. His cape covered the bulk of his body. "Damn you, Clark."

With that, Bruce flunk open his cape and tossed forward a batarang at him. It was laughable, but Lord Superman didn't laugh. He turned to face the incoming projectile, but before it could connect with the intended portal target, he snatched it. There were only seconds before it exploded. Just enough time as Superman flung the weapon back at its master effortless. It flew with great speed, impacting the ceiling above Bruce and exploded. The rocks tumbled down and buried the Dark Knight where he stood.

The cave somehow grew colder once the rocks settled. Lord Superman didn't want to linger a moment longer in this awful place. The walk to the tube was casual and slow. He stood before the entrance of the tube thinking of all the things that led to this moment. Everything that had been done to get this far to nowhere. The day Luthor became president everything fell apart and the once proud champion Superman became a monster.

He stepped forward onto the energy flooring just as his ears picked up the struggling sounds from the cave. Lord Superman turned and at the entrance of the cave there a boy was. Billy Maison leaned against the cave walls of the entrance and stared at the scene. It didn't take long for the boy to figure out that the Batman had fallen. He looked at Superman with hurt eyes.

Lord Superman sadly smirked as he stepped forward into the tube. It was time to leave this world behind him. The tube closed.

The man slumbered peacefully throughout the night, but this hour grew grave. The disturbing images invaded his dreams like a flood. He held his cover close and grunted. He wanted to remain asleep and enjoy the comfort such an act brought to the mind, but that comfort was being harassed. Sweat began on his scalp and forehead. The images were strange. The source of it was foreign; a something of which his mind never encountered before.

Such uncontrolled power, such....

Charles Xavier awakened with a startling feeling of something anger and powerful had entered into the world.

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

Other disclaimer: Marvel Studios has full claim to its property.


	2. After Effect

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DC Comics or that of Marvel Comics.

Claimer: I own this plot line.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**After Effect**

* * *

Hands in either pocket and head not fleeing the sights of the floor, Scott Summers roamed silently through the institute. Their hours spent of reuniting and he hadn't really noticed the quiet halls until Alex had to return home. Must have been the third time around he thought; never feeling more like a stranger in the place he called home than the last few days being alone. Kurt was always dropping in to give a word or two, like today when he told of everyone was going out for some pizza. Course no one told him anything and judging from how Kurt was acting, the others didn't want their supposed leader tagging along.

He didn't blame them for it; being a leader meant he could be counted on through and through for them. No one was prefect, but a betray stuck with someone for a really long time. All came for acceptance, for protection, to learn control and grow with their powers as normal people. They were his friends the people of the Xavier Institute, his family.

As clear as day the events could be remembered.

"_I'm going to evolve you, to finish your growth! No more pain Alex. And no more hiding behind that visor Scott. Your powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control_." Magneto's words nearly sung.

Pretty words Scott considered, but not the deciding factor.

"_What do you think, Scott? I want to...but now without you_."

Alex's powers were new to him and as with all new mutants they hurt when first surfacing. He'd been there with eyes now under red shades that once felt as being burned from the inside out. They couldn't be open without hurting someone. A terrifying ordeal for any kid to go through alone, but he thanked God many nights for the Professor being there for him. Thank Jean whose struggles with her powers overwhelmed her so greatly when they first met it made getting over his own very easy to help her. It may have been years ago but Scott didn't forget the foundations of their friendship and probably never will. All he wanted during the whole mess was to be there as they were for Alex like any other brother would.

"_What about them, Scott_?" Xavier presented his captive friends. "_Are they here to listen as well_?"

The realization never tasted so bitterly as with the renewed feeling of betrayal. When he saw Jean and the others there locked up like some kind of freak criminals something inside snapped. Alex was Magneto's only means of protection against Scott's wrath.

The hands balled in his pockets and heartbeat picked up with the reliving of bad memories. He shot at his friends, torn them apart inside as they tried their best to save him. They didn't understand what he was going through for his brother and perhaps for all mutant kind. A chance of a lifetime for unity and control. With his family they all could be in control of their powers. And why should it stop there? Control over their destiny no matter what the world thought to throw at them.

"..._my powers are now at my mercy_!" The words went out faster than Scott could hold back on. It wasn't certain that those were his words but they came to his mind so naturally. Like the controlled rage now present in him for those not gifted the sight of Magneto's vision for all mutants. He couldn't stop, couldn't stop himself from feeding the rage life.

"..._You don't understand! We are the future_!" Alex declared.

"_Really Scott_?" Jean asked softly, turning her sights on him. "_Are..are you the future_?" Her eyes shut for second and drew back to force the needed words out. "_Because if you are, I don't any part of it_."

She turned and walked away from her friend defeated. The Professor followed with leaving a few words of wisdom of his own for the boys to fall on. More so for Scott then anyone.

"_Man_," his eyes closed in shame. "_what was I thinking_?"

What was he thinking? Scott honestly didn't know. A two sided war of his mind butting heads over what to do. Magneto messed him up good. The road towards the things taught to resist in the institute were easier spoken then it was to follow. The first real test of the mutant life laying before him. Alex couldn't have known better but he should have. Magneto offered him promises of salvation and couldn't see the right way going about living with their gifts.

Scott propped himself against the hallway walls sighing. He really blew it this time and the scars were left on his friendships with everyone. No truer he believed than with Jean.

_Jean_.

How could he say how sorry he was? Her reasoning for his wrong actions and look she gave at him that day was...

Hard enough to try and tell his friend how he'd been feeling towards her for the longest of time. It was needless to say that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. She was with Duncan and Asteroid M strained their friendship to risk something like that for a long time.

"Jean," Scott sighed. Of all the people he hurt, she was never far from his mind. It was comforting to say her name as if she were standing there. He began saying the words to begin the long thought-out apology he owned her. It wasn't hard to pretend she was there, he could feel as if she were all around.

"_Scott_," came the humbled voice of Jean inside his mind. Its clarity and realism frightened the man to thinking Jean was around the corner listening the whole time.

"Jean?" he looked from one end of the hall to the other. Was it just his imagination or-

The lights above faltered. Scott looked around to see the entire building's power wavering.

"What?" Scott stared at the unusual building behavior.

"Cerebro." His mind reasoned. "Professor."

Scott ran for the elevator. Only one person came to mind the Professor could possibly be searching for at full power. The doors to the hidden lift shut and Scott began his decent into the bowls of the institute.

**Cerebro Chamber **

_Where are you_?

Xavier intensified his concentration. His eyes shut and mind raking all of the east coast to find him, surfing through thousands of individuals at once. All morning he was at it, certain exhaustion was hindering actual progress but had to keep trying. Whatever power sensed last night that had wakened him had to be found and if necessary, neutralized. Such a threat he presented; one Charles would not leave to go unchecked as Magneto. The consequences of that mistake was evident enough in his students.

"Where are you from?" Xavier questioned.

"Professor?"

Charles gasped with alarm having not sensed Jean's presences hugging the doorway of Cerebro. He had to be more mentally fatigued than realized.

An exhale. "Yes Jean, what can I do for you?"

"My room lights were flickering," she began the walk on the Cerebro catwalk bridge. "I came to see if..."

"Ah, of course," Xavier pressed several controls. "I needed Cerebro at full power a moment, that should take care of the trouble upstairs."

"That's not why I came down here Professor." Jean moved closer to his side. "You're expelling enough emotional exhaustion I can sense it from my room."

"Hmm, really?" Xavier cupped his chin with a smirk. "Odd, I hadn't imagined my emotions were unrestrained strongly enough to leave this room. Not without actively using your powers to read me or others in the building. Were you Jean?"

"Well Professor, I-" Jean blushed and moved a lock of her hair behind an ear. "was actually checking in on...Scott?" Jean looked at the Cerebro entrance where Scott Summers was charging in from. The blush she could feel didn't flee if not grew redder with hidden guilt with him in the room.

"Professor!" Scott halted, heavily at breath behind Xavier's wheelchair.

"Hello Scott," Charles paid him mind while continuing his work with Cerebro.

Scott turned to Jean, thrown off by her presence. "I thought everyone left to go eat?"

Jean brushed her hair and gave a flattered smirk. She was somewhat at loss for words. "I...had some homework still left to do so I stayed behind."

Scott gave a puzzled to a more clueless expression to current thoughts. Jean's attention turned immediately away from him and back to the professor with a body language to only fuel his suspicions. He shook it off and leaned in at the Professor.

"Cerebro at full power?"

"Yes," the bald man began. "I'm having some difficulty tracking someone and needed to extended Cerebro's reach outward. So far it has yielded little results."

"Magneto? Is it Magneto?"

"No. It's an entirely new mutant, if even a mutant at all." Xavier removed the Cerebro headpiece.

"You are looking for him, right Professor?"

"Scott, Magneto cannot be found with Cerebro. He knows its workings better than anyone."

"But Profes-"

"Please Scott," Xavier cut him off. "We wont be able to locate him until he decides to resurface again which could be a considerable amount of time. Even so, I believe it for the best from what I sense is coming from you."

"After what he did to me and my brother? We turned on our friends, I turned on the team and-" Scott eyeballed Jean deciding not to finish his outburst. "Everything that happened up there, I think he deserves a little payback, Professor."

Both were silent. Scott knew his emotions were riding on his shoulders as were every thoughts. He prayed their respect for him had not been shattered so greatly that they wouldn't grant him the privacy of them.

Xavier turned his chair to the young man, folding his hands together and took a deep breath. "I established this institute Scott, for everyone including those like Magneto to learn control over their gifts."

"Yeah, but-"

His hand went up for silence. "Not only that, but for everyone here to learn as well how to deal with those who would take advantage of our gifts. Whether they may be human or mutant alike."

Scott wanted to give resistance but the Professor's words did not fall on deaf ears. Deep down he knew the Professor was right. The values embraced of the Xavier Institute he knew well enough as if handed to him at birth.

"And Scott, realize that yes, Magneto created the entire situation in which we are all forced to endure, but the events leading to its conclusion were not the result of his actions and choices alone."

Those words hit harder in Scott's mind. They needed to be said with certainty if coming from the Professor. No malice was said behind them, to further the wondering question as to whether it was even possible for the Professor to get angry.

He silently accepted the teaching and backed off. Another prayer sent for something to get the attention of Jean off him right now. If wanting to, she could read him like a book if not already.

His figure slumped. "I'm sorry, Professor. For everything that happened."

"Take this to heart, Scott," Xavier placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "In the end you did the things that were expected from the good man we are all privileged to know. Even under the influence of mind manipulation you still pulled through for us all."

A smile that warmed them both. "Thanks, Professor."

Under his shades, Scott looked over at Jean who smiled silently at him.

And for someone no less of Xavier to take on the father figure to him and the others to fall upon. Someone all could look up to for guidance and clarity of action in their world.

The room beamed its alarms.

"Cerebro has detected mutant activity in the area," Xavier typed away at the controls.

"Who is it?"

A few more seconds of confirmation. "Its Logan. Seems he's found Sabertooth. Their in an alleyway downtown."

"He's going back after him? After what Magneto's machine did to the guy?" Scott darted for the exit. "Logan's going to get himself killed going at it alone."

"Scott wait!" Jean's hand came up trying to stop him.

"Go with him Jean." Xavier began. "If Sabertooth's evolutionary stage is as advanced as I fear, Logan may not be able to stand against him for very long."

**Bayville **

His flight kept well in the clouds while studying how things went about working; let a radar try and detect him. Where did the motherbox send him? And why wasn't it working anymore?

Superman launched out of the hole he appeared in and much to his surprise, Wayne Manor was gone as if it were never there; along was the entire city of Gotham. Communications with the other lords failed and the Watchtower gave no signal to his request for Javelin pickup. Superman's astonishment with his continuing search confirmed he was in the wrong place. No Central City, Star, and no Metropolis. It was earth but a far differing version from his. All the heroes of the world and those once called friends didn't even exist here. Hard to image, but they were gone and he was alone.

An only consolation was this world had never heard of a Lex Luthor, the Joker, Toyman, Cheetah, Two-Face, or Darkseid. Super villains, alien invasions of earth, and all their kind simply were not present in this version of earth. Part from wars of countries and social issues of the richest kind, there was no need for a Lord Superman. Though none knew his name there was someone reaching out to find him. A telepathic person whose mind outreaches came from Bayville, New York; powerful if Superman's studies with J'onn indicated correctly. The person was searching relentless for him and thanks once more to J'onn, telepathic unwanted incursions weren't possible to the Man of Indomitable Steel. If they wanted to find him so badly he would come to them. Bayville was a roughly small place compared to Metropolis or New York City for that matter; only a matter a time was needed to hear who was calling out for him.

"Grraugh!" Logan landed one knee to the ground and threateningly extended his claws.

It wasn't hard to find old Sabertooth, his scent could be tracked a mile away. Keeping toe to toe with the animal was the hard part. With such advancements bringing the beast to the fullest extents of mutations, it was a struggle for Logan to keep up. He'd gone through two different walls with not so much as a scratch to show for effort on the opponent; not that his own wounds stuck around for long.

"Ha ha! Face it Wolverine," Sabertooth presented his evolved form. "I've won. You don't got what it takes to go at it with me."

"Is that so pops?" Logan presented his right claws. "These say otherwise."

Logan snarled and yelled with snapping forward. His claw attacks were fatal to the chest which did nothing more then aggravate. Sabertooth growls of a lion launched with his dive for the runt and pinned Wolverine to the ground. With a cry of victory the animal struck with its own natural claws at the man, doing away with clothing and flesh before hitting metal nothing could get past.

"Metal bones wont save you," he growled. "Not from me!" Sabertooth aimed his claws and readied to dig upward under the rib cage for the heart.

Logan tucked his legs under the man and gave an all or nothing kick to the gut sending the wild man hurling into the side of a garbage bin. Not the proudest kick ever delivered against his mortal enemy, but good enough to stall for time. Hobbling to his feet was one thing, but keeping up for another round about with Sabertooth was another. Wounds could heal up in two seconds but nothing stopped a body from getting tired. Logan took to the defensive with claws up pushing away Sabertooth's swipes at him. The hairball wasn't even breaking a sweat yet.

Not a like of his being a starching post to wear the guy out, a leap backwards and a kick to the wall landed Logan on the man beast's back. A better spot for making some clawing marks of his own on. The return from the attacks was a wailing howl of a wounded animal with a hold to his hair by the rider. A fitful shout before Sabertooth crashed his backside into the ally wall; Logan tumbled quickly to the ground.

"You never had what it takes to beat me, runt. Not since day one and especially now." Sabertooth lifted the garbage bin over his head. It's shadow looming on the downed figure of Wolverine still on a recovery note. "Any last words, traitor?"

"Yeah," came the voice behind him. "Catch!"

In the second it took to look behind him, Sabertooth was blasted with a painful beam from the eyes of the one and only X-Men member known as Cyclops. He grunted to the shot and flew with the force of its power out from under the bin to an obscured wall, leaving the garbage holder falling harmlessly next to Logan.

"Stay down," Cyclops warned with his finger on the trigger. "If you know what's good for you."

Jean ran to Logan helping him back on his feet.

"Logan? Logan?"

"Jean?" He asked wearily. A sniff and he knew. "Look out!"

Wolverine took both of them down to the ground. Scott pressed down fast and the laser beam went firing. Dead on target that shot the leaping Sabertooth away from his friends and pinned for a moment against the walls. The noise of struggle quickly died out and Scott ceased his laser attack. He approached Sabertooth calmly and knelled down face to face.

"Where's Magneto?"

Logan's head shook as he came to. He snapped towards Summers.

"No!" he shouted.

Sabertooth's eyes opened and snatched Scott up by his head in the air while coming to his feet. He laughed proudly at holding prey in hand. Unless the kid wanted to burn those lasers of his to the other side of his skull, he wasn't going to try that again.

"Ha ha ha! Getting others to help ya now, runt? This is sad."

"Let him go, bub!" The claws came out once more. "Or I'll tear you a new hid!"

Jean stood there quietly with nervousness on her face for Scott. She looked at Logan and knew things could get real ugly if he wanted to do things his way with Scott in the middle. Her eyes closed and mind pushed out for Sabertooth's hand. Slowly pressure built around them and the wild man took notice instantly as his fingers unwilling were pushed out and allow his prey to fall in escape. Scott's boots hit the floor with a tap to his visor aimed solely at Sabertooth's chest.

"Rrrah!" Sabertooth flung back into the wall. A few scattered shots above and metal beams clobbered the man still.

Satisfied, the claws were retracted with a growling exhale of breath.

"That ought to hold him for a minute," Scott approached with Jean at Logan's side.

"What are you two doing here?" Logan hissed.

"What were you doing taking on someone like him all alone and in the state he's in?"

Logan stared the woman down. "Saber's my problem; got it?!"

"Yeah? Well you're part of a team and can't go around doing things like this yourself," Scott stepped in.

"I wouldn't be so quick right now to mention anything about teamwork there, sport. You got a lot a room to talk."

Scott looked away ashamed but didn't back off. "You should have called us for some backup. Sabertooth there could be the very thing the Professor needs to hopefully find Magneto."

"Magneto or not," Logan stepped away from them. "Sabertooth's too dangerous for any one of you to take on. He's a killer and last time I checked, no one besides me can grow parts back."

"Logan, we just want to help. That's all," Jean softly spoke. She looked towards Scott. "All of us need it from time to time."

"Yeah well, keep your britches on," Logan approached the downed wild man. "I can take care of myself."

"Rrrah!" Sabertooth jumped out and hammered Logan a good one. He lifted his former friend above and chucked him at the two kids. Like rookies they stood there as the heavy body of Wolverine overtook them and pinned them down to the ground.

Scott's hands pinned from reaching his visor and Jean only neared in moving Logan's heavy body off till Sabertooth's boot came down on them like a avail. His laugh revealed drooling fangs and his eyes stared with killer intent.

"The runts going to love what he sees when he wakes up this time." The razor claws of the wild man came up. "See ya."

A gust of wind blowing from out of nowhere shut Sabertooth's eyes. He could hear something, smell someone behind him. A curious peer behind him to a baffling sight to his eyes. A man with his arms cross in the most odd costume of white, black, and red. His face stern and unafraid to stare down at Sabertooth.

"Something I can do for you?" he growled.

"How about leaving that man and kids alone? That's a start."

Sabertooth looked down at his prey and Logan who was moments away from recovery. He had not time for this guy in long underwear.

"This ain't your concern hotshot. Get lost!" Sabertooth turned around to make the kill and to his surprise the man was right there in front of him still with crossed arms. He froze confused.

"You get one warning," Lord Superman said flatly.

Sabertooth looked back and the alley was empty. He looked forward and still the man stood there. Another fast moving mutant he figured. Not something he'd worried about. With a growl he made for Logan's neck. The eyes of Lord Superman glared with red fury and within that second whisked the target off the helpless by laser fire and into another wall. The wild man got up with arms at the ready, growling for a fight. Lord Superman's lip curled up as he was all to happy to oblige a demanding fighter. There were so few of them these days who made to challenged him.

Sabertooth struck with claw and fist at the man's gut and chest. Not a flinch from him. A few strikes to the head and nothing proved to hurt him. Bored, Superman caught one of his fists squeezing it tightly while holding in place. Bones were straining to remain intact but the strength in the Man of Indomitable Steel. The hairy man bellowed in struggling pain to stay on his knees. He stared at the 'S' on the man's chest than at his face.

"Gr...who are you?!" Sabertooth grunted.

His eyes grew red. "I'm Superman."

With a single motion, Sabertooth was in the air and landed face first into the corner edge of the alleyway. The animal man looked up with growls and anger distorting his judgment. He arose ready for some more. Lord Superman shook his head; this guy wouldn't be a challenge after all. He was way out of his weight class. Maybe burning through his head with heat vision would make the hairy man a little less stupid. His boot took one step towards Sabertooth and something odd found its way into Lord Superman's ears. A sound of magnetic energies distorting around the alleyway from some unknown source. Things of metal began moving ever so slightly and bend without a cause.

"Ugh," Cyclops groaned rubbing his head as the three recovered.

Superman turned attention on them. X-ray vision going to work to check for injuries. What a surprise to see from the one in orange and black that his bones were covered in metal. It didn't look natural and seeing them in there looked painful. The magnetic sounds in hearing ceased and a metal objects dropped behind him. He turned with no surprise to see that the hairy man had fled and without a sound in making the escape; must have been the magnetic noises impairing his ears.

Wolverine sprung up, claws extracted for for another round. A growl and sniffs for his target before turning attention to the man in white and black. The two stood off with a stare, neither one backing down.

He looked almost like Batman in a way.

"Jean?" Scott turned his attention to her.

"I'm alright," Jean's head spun around faster then any of them. Taking Scott's aid, she stood up and looked at their strange rescuer. "That was amazing. You saved our lives. Thank you."

Lord Superman turned at her. "It was nothing. Just be careful next time."

He turned ready to fly away. His hands reached up for the flight to the skies.

"_Where are you going_?" A man's voice in Lord Superman's head asked, stopping him cold.

"Wait!" Jean protested.

Wolverine made an undertone growl but did nothing.

"Yes?" Superman looked back. He could have sworn a telepath just reached out to him.

She approached. "Where are you going?"

"No place I can find. Just looking for a way back home."

"We can help with that," Scott stepped next to his comrade.

"Really? How?"

"At the Xavier Institute where we live. A safe haven for those with gifts like yours," Jean presented the team. "The Professor would be more then happy to help find your home. He's done that for all of us."

"A team of superpower people?" Lord Superman smirked.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "And it would be best for you to come check it out. You just made a very powerful enemy with the guy Sabertooth works for."

Lord Superman looked at them with no intent on making enemies everywhere he went in this strange world. Perhaps it would be best if he kept his lord side tucked away for a while. They were just kids after all and kids he took no pleasure in having to fight to the death against. The one with the claws had not let his eyes off of him. He stared as a enemy would in deep study, just like Bruce would. Silent in contemplation and never giving away his intent towards an opponent.

"What do I have to lose?" Superman smiled. "Let's go see this place."

"I'll pull the van up." Scott took off. "Jean, contact the Professor and let him know we're bringing a guest."

"Jean?" Superman offered a hand. "A pleasure. And he's...?"

"Scott," Jean shook his hand.

"And you are..." Superman offered a hand and noted the claws.

Wolverine did not take the gesture of friendship. He stared back with an unfriendly face.

"He's Wolverine and not much of a people person."

Superman smiled. "I had a friend like that."

"What do we call you?"

"Superman. People call me Superman."

"Superman? Well, that's something new. There's the van." Jean pointed. "Follow me and we'll take you to see the Professor."

"_Professor_," Jean reached out and said. "_We've made contact with a new mutant and are coming back to the Institute. He calls himself Superman_."

"_Excellent work, Jean_._ I believe it is the person I've been looking for. Keep your eyes on him and hurry back_."

"_We'll do, Professor_."

Wolverine watched as they walked to the van.

"Wolverine?" Jean looked back. "Are you coming?"

"I got my bike. I'll be right behind you."

Superman gave an unfriendly curious stare at the man before leaving with Jean to the X-Van. Wolverine was left alone in the alleyway to think. Instinct warned him at every turn the guy was not to be trusted. By the mere scent he gave off, Logan didn't like the idea of having him too close to anyone. His claws retracted and a menacing look never left his face as he got on his bike.

Before placing his helmet on he gave another good whiff of the area.

"Hmm...Magento," he snarled.

With a press down on the petal, Wolverine drove off fast for the Institute.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
